The need to attach straps, lines, or the like to a piece of fabric (or to more than one piece of fabric simultaneously) arises quite often. Familiar examples include tents, awnings, tarpaulin covers on loads transported on vehicles, backpacks and pool covers. In many of these instances the manufacturer of the item, e.g., a tent, simply sews on or otherwise permanently attaches a short strap or flap sewn together with an attachment to which a conventional hook or snap-fastener element may be attached. The term "strap" is used here in a generic sense and is intended in the present context to comprehend generally flexible elongate elements commonly known as lines, ropes, links, and the like.
There are situations in which a user may want to temporarily or permanently attach one or more webs or straps, at selected locations on one or both sides of one or more sheet-like or fabric elements placed together, to apply stabilizing or support forces to the fabric by also attaching the straps to support elements or the ground. Situations like this may arise, for example, when a relatively large piece of fabric is to be disposed where it will be subjected to strong wind conditions, or to meet unusual temporary needs.
It is important that any mechanism provided for such a purpose comprise elements capable of resisting corrosion due to exposure to ambient moisture and/or contaminants, that it be relatively inexpensive and light in weight so that a person using it in an awkward position is not unduly burdened, and that it be capable of application from either side of a single sheet of fabric or from opposite sides of an assembly of fabrics, one or more of which may actually have the form of a strap itself. Furthermore, such a mechanism must permit a user to readily attach/detach it to one or more straps. It is considered that this overall need is not fully addressed by any known mechanisms.